Dark Moon's Reflection
by Ashlyn Tricks
Summary: Lexxy, or Alexandria, Potter is a female Harry whose Twin is thought to be the Girl Who Lived. Lexxy after that Halloween was given to the Dursleys, despite Her parents living, she was then sold into slavery. Where she was bought by a death eater and used to revive Voldemort. Years later she is reunited with her family but is it a joyous reunion? What secrets does she carry?


**Dark Moon's Reflection**

**by Ashlyn Tricks**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Xena Series, nor do I own their characters**_**.**

_**Summary: Lexxy, or Alexandria, Potter is a female Harry whose Twin is thought to be the Girl Who Lived. Lexxy after that Halloween was given to the Dursleys, despite Her parents living, she was then sold into slavery. Where she was bought by a death eater and used to revive Voldemort.**_

**Chapter 1-Lexxy Discovered**

Lexxy watched from her place in the shadows as Lily and James Potter fought two inner circle death eaters. When the fight first started Lily and James had been holding their own against their oponent however as time wore on the death eaters slowly wore the Potters down and were now losing. Lexxy thought that the Potter's were truly pathetic, not only were they losing to the weakest of the inner circle members but they hadn't even sensed her watching from the shadows yet. And the Potters were rumored to be two of the best operatives in the Order of the Phoenix, Lexxy thought with a snort of derision. It was clear to her that their reputation has no bearing on their true skills. She watched as Lily Potter fell prey to a mid-level dark curse sent by her opponent and realized it was time for her to make her appearance as James was barely fairing better then his wife was. Personally Lexxy would rather not save the Potters or have anything to do with them but she had orders from her lord to save the Potters. She was then to reveal her unfortunate connection to the Potters and the fact that she was sold into slavery by the Dursleys. Lexxy was to tell a sob story where her owner trained her to be an assassin but was treated horribly by her owner when not in training or on a mission. She was to do this in order to gain the sympathy and trust of the Order of the Phoenix. While most of the story was essentially true, Lexxy was treated like a princess when not training or on a mission for her lord.

Her lord wished her to do this in the hopes that the Order would accept her into it's fold if not at once then when she had proved to be trustworthy. As her lord wished her to spy on the Order or barring that, then her birth family and their friends for him. She knew that he had not wanted her to accept the mission when he requested it of her but she could not deny the genius and cunning of the plan. He hadn't wanted her to accept as he was afraid of what would happen to her if she was to be discovered as a spy. Many believe that her lord does not have a heart but the truth is he did as he loved Lexxy and saw her as his daughter. Then there was his lady who was his wife and consort which he loved very much, just as his consort loved him. And Lexxy loved both and saw them as her parents just as they saw her as their child and heiress. It was not just her lord and lady who was misrepresented by light side but most of the dark side as well. As nearly everyone on the darkside despite their fearsome and heartless reputations loved someone other than themselves.

However despite her lord's reluctance she had taken the mission to become a spy as she knew that she would most likely be the one who the would trust the easiest especially as they won't know of her ties to her lord or his death eaters. After clearing her head of those thoughts she fired a couple of stupefies which hit the two of the three death eaters causing the third to hurriedly grab his two companions and apparate away. After they were gone Lexxy decided to show herself and walked out of the shadows catching the attention of the two Potters who were now standing side by side and preparing to leave.

"Are you the one who stupefied those death eaters?" Asked James warily.

"Yes." Lexxy answered emotionalessly.

"Thank you for your help. But I must ask you why did you help? For that matter why were you even here at this time of night?'' James asked now suspicous of the fact that the young woman before him was conviently outside during a death eater attack.

" I was out for a walk when I heard sounds of a battle and decided to go and see what was going on. When I arrived here I observed for a while then when I saw you two losing I decided to lend a hand. Though I have to admit I expected more of a fight from the death eaters. " Said Lexxy pretending to chuckle nervously at the last part of her explanation. She watched as their suspicion of her melted away while sneering inwardly at how easy it had been to diffuse their suspicion. It was a wonder that the light had held out so long considering how trusting they are.

"My name is Lily Potter and the man beside me is my husband James Potter, may we know yours?"

" My name is Alexandria."Was the answer Lily recieved, causing the two Potters to look at each other questioningly. They were wondering whether the young woman could be their lost daughter. After Voldemort had attacked them all those years ago when the twins had been one yr. and 3 months old and Ivy was named the girl-who-lived they had sent Ivy's twin Alexandria to Lily's sister. But several years ago they had gone to get their little girl from Petunia Alexandria hadn't been there. When they found out what the Dursley's had done to their baby girl they nearly killed them. Since then they have searched relentlessly by hiring the wizarding equivalent of the muggle private investigator and using countless spells and rituals themselves, but nothing had worked.

" What is your last name Alexandria?" Asked James excitedily.

"I don't remember it anymore since I rarely heard it does it matter?" Lexxy replied in honest but sullen tones watching the two exchange dark looks telling her that they had an idea of what the Dursley's had done to her.

"You see several years ago we discovered that the daughter we had left in the care of my wife's relatives had disappeared and you look so much like us and have the same name that we were wondering if it was possible that you could be our daughter. " James said honestly.

" Would you be willing to come with us so that we can determine whether or not you are our daughter?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"I guess, I mean, I suppose it could be possible that I was your daughter considering I have never known who my parents were. But I am not sure if I want to come with you as I am not sure if I want parents who abandonned me. " Lexxy spat the last part as she had decided to go with acting like a nervous and uncertain or angry and hateful teen when dealing with normal every day life. But when she was in battle or on a mission she would be her usual confident self. After all, she was supposed to be acting like a badly treated ex-slave who was trained as an assassin. She figured that someone who was badly treated would be uncertain and nervous most of the time but when faced with those who had been responsible for their mistreatment they would turn angry and hateful, and one who was trained to be an assassin would be confident,cold, and calculating on a mission or during battle.

* * *

AN:I wrote this chapter several years ago and never put it up until now, I only wrote this chapter before but am thinking of continuining this story. I am just not sure if I want to. So I thought I would put this chapter up and see if anyone would be interested in me continuing the story, if I feel there is enough interest I will update it if not I most likely won't so let me know what you readers want through PM's or reviews.


End file.
